Chronicles in Song
by Mydnyte Houre
Summary: A Draco&Hermione song-ficlet, based on 'Haunted' by Evanescence. Short, sad, weirdly written old story.


**Haunted by Lorelei the Waffle**  
  
It's a song-fic, based on Evanescence's 'Haunted.' Her husband died, and she's trapped in her house alone... but her husband's spirit is somehow still there...  
  
That's basically it.

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me; wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you; loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me; wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me; raping me  
  
Watching me_

__  
  
She roamed through the hallways... wandering, wondering, wishing he would leave her alone.  
  
The days had turned into weeks, then months, then years. How long had it been since he'd died? She had lost count of the years.  
  
Every night, every day, every living second, she knew he was calling her.  
  
She could hear his voice, "Join me... come to me..."  
  
She was trapped. Not by magic; not by anything solid.  
  
Trapped by her love.  
  
She couldn't escape. She was doomed to walk in and out of rooms that held nothing but memory.  
  
Would he ever let her go?  
  
She knew the answer. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew the answer.  
  
"No..."  
  
It was a harsh whisper, made by one who had felt harsh pain.  
  
She didn't have the will to live. Even if she did, there was no life in her. All her feelings and emotions had abandoned her.  
  
The only thing left was her love. And her love was the one thing she wanted to lose.  
  
She had no life, and neither did he. Yet he still lingered there... pursuing her... telling her to come to him...  
  
He was still there... it was like he had never died.  
  
But he was a darker person now. There had once been two sides of their love- his and hers.  
  
Now there was only hers.  
  
All he wanted was to watch her and torment her. She heard him when she was awake, as though he was right next to her. Then at night, when she was free of his presence, she dreamed about him.  
  
He just wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
Daily she walked aimlessly through the empty mansion, seeking freedom.  
  
Seeking him.  
  
Somehow, she knew that finding him would give her an escape. If she could just uncover his spirit...  
  
He wasn't a ghost. He had chosen to go on, to live in true death.  
  
But somehow, he was alive.  
  
She could hear him breathing, feel his heart beating, and sense his presence. He was there without being there... his spirit was with her the entire time.  
  
Something stirred in her memory... a voice saying, "...we'd better check with Puddlemere United whether Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because she seems to be channeling his spirit..."  
  
Who was it?  
  
"Harry..." his voice called softly.  
  
She stared at the ceiling, where the voice seemed to be coming from.  
  
Harry... the name sounded vaguely familiar, but being trapped in her house for so long had deprived her of memory.  
  
"Then come join me..."  
  
"No!" The word was screamed this time. "You can't make me!"  
  
"You would be free..."  
  
"Only free from this piece of hell!" she spat.  
  
"Isn't that what you want?..."  
  
"I want to be free of you!" What was she doing? Arguing with a spirit...  
  
"But you love me... and you know I love you..."  
  
"No you don't! Any feelings you ever had have abandoned you!"  
  
"As they have abandoned you... you're much like a dead person yourself..."  
  
She gasped. "No... I'm nothing like you."  
  
"You were nothing like me in the beginning..."  
  
She dropped to her knees. "I can't remember. How were we different?"  
  
"Deep down... you know that answer..."  
  
She stood up, and ran screaming through the halls. "Leave me alone! I don't know! I don't even know who you are!"  
  
She somehow made her way to her bedroom, and found her wand on her beside table. The one thing she remembered was a spell that would flood her mind with all the memories she had lost. A spell of remembrance.  
  
How ironic.  
  
"Remembering everything; memories enveloping me; bringing everybody; return!"  
  
She said these words as she pointed her wand at her heart. She expected a wave of light to wash over her.  
  
But only two sparks shot out of her wand.  
  
Two memories.  
  
"What do you remember?..." the spirit's voice asked softly.  
  
She gave a scream of rage. "Draco!"  
  
With that, Hermione collapsed.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me; wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you; loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me; wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me; raping me  
  
Watching me_

* * *

Review, please?  
  
-Lorelei the Waffle 


End file.
